elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Piratte Hunting Level 100
This quest is in the Elona+ mod of Elona. The English name contains a spelling error, but since it appears like this in the journal, it is included for "accuracy". Not nearly as major as the other quest name problems. The name has been correctly spelled as "Pirate Hunting Lv 100" in Elona Custom. From: the capable mercenary who is in the lower left part of Port Kurualm in South Tyris. He is right above the boarding plank, outside of the ship. Reward: None from , but valuable items can be obtained in the map. See below in "Loot". Description: '''Zernard has gotten into the business of pirate hunting, with his new target being no other than the pirate boss Ebarth. However, he can't do it alone. He offers the player to sail them to the pirate ship to take care of Ebarth. As for payment, a pirate ship is bound to be filled with treasure... This map is one-time only, meaning that once the player kills the boss and leaves, they cannot come back. Besides the boss' artifact, the map itself has a few valuable items the player should pick up before leaving: Journal updates * '''Quest accepted (Elona+): I decided to hunt the pirates together with Zernard waiting at the harbor of Kurualm. * Quest accepted (Elona Custom): I'm going to hunt pirates with Zernard from Port Kurualm. Let's defeat them and take their treasure. Loot: * The Dynamic Saber (equipped by the boss). * 6 bejeweled chests. * Various furniture (highlights include a holy cross and a fur carpet, both rather valuable pieces of furniture). * Machine guns, scimitars and a trident, all of cheap quality and material. * Bars of gold and fake gold. Strategies Enter the Pirate ship and defeat the pirate boss. The other enemies do not all have to be defeated to complete the quest. Just talk to , and select the first option to warp to the map. The map has a static layout, roughly shaped like a ship. Upon entering the first time, the player appears in the "cargo" area west of the map; himself waits in the "quarters" all the way to the east.There are stairs right next to the entrance, which will return you back to Zernard if you need to leave. Warping back by talking to again will put you somewhere in the ship. This might only be to areas you have mapped out, though. The enemies include around 17 Thief guild members and 7 Juere berserkers, but they don't have to be defeated. This is not usually a big problem though, and you might want to clear them out anyway to get the treasure that they're guarding. You CAN teleport around the ship. Using a return scroll to Port Kurualm will send you back to the stairs on the pirate ship. Escape scrolls will send you back to the world map. Seemingly everything can be picked up here. himself is pretty tough for how early into Act 2 you can find him. He dual wields, has superb resistances to all but raw magic, can use Boost, and more importantly, wields the . While he hits hard enough to not underestimate him, he seems to have somewhat bad accuracy, so players with high Evasion have an advantage. If anything, the most dangerous aspect of fighting him is if Shining wave triggers (previous to the addition of the special action, the saber triggered Hero instead), so try to raise resistance to magic damage, prepare to heal if it hits, and try to avoid getting close to if low on Life or Constitution. Once is defeated the quest is complete. You can choose your method to leave, since speaking to Zernard will get you no further reward. The music for this map is track number 12 (mcBoss). Dialogue Elona+ (English settings) :;Offer ::Hey! (Player's nickname)! You have become famous in this area recently. ::(More) ::Would you like to go hunting pirates with me? The sea of pirates around here seems to haunt so well, I am going to snatch the treasure of pirate . I have already borrowed a ship. ::;Fine, let's do it :::Then I will go at once! I think you can easily get rid of the pirates would we . ::;I do not have good memories of the ship :::What? Did you also experience the sinking of the ship? :;Return ::You have the money, now get lost. (This is placeholder dialogue from the Nightmare quest). Elona Custom The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom version 1.62. :;Offer ::Oh, you're (Player's nickname) aren't you? I've been hearing about you a lot recently. ::(More) ::I know, why don't you come pirate hunting with me? Pirates have been hanging around this area lately, so I'm going to take their treasure. I'll take 70% of the spoils to cover the boat fee, but you can have the other 30%. ::;Let's do it! :::Let's go then! We'll kick some pirate ass. ::;I haven't has good experiences with ships. :::Huh? Did the ship you rode on before sink too? :;Return ::Getting seasick like that... Seems like I still need more training.. Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Port Kurualm